1. (a) Field of the Invention
An automatically controlled DC power supply output circuit for shunting the power supply output in response to stored voltage or counter EMF (Electro Motive Force) generated by the load includes an isolation diode connection in series between a D.C. power source and a battery, secondary cell, or capacitor is in which a voltage is stored or a D.C. motor bearing an armature in which counter EMF is generated, and a shunt resistor connected in parallel across the power supply. The shunt resistor is controlled by a load voltage testing circuit in such a manner that when the terminal voltage of the output circuit exceeds a predetermined threshold, excess stored voltage or counter EMF is shunted through the shunt resistor to reduce voltage on the power supply side, and thereby bring about a cut in the voltage differential with respect to the loading terminal, so that the power delivered to the load is reduced in the long run.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
The conventional output circuit includes an automatic control mode which, during supply of power to a secondary cell, capacitor, voltage-storing super capacitance, or armature counter EMF sustained D.C. motor, controls the loading voltage or current by means of a master controller connected in series with the load. Such a conventional design, due to circuitry complication, incurs elevated costs.
The essence of the invention lies in the serial incorporation of an isolation diode between the D.C. power supply and a battery that is charged with a stored voltage, or a load that generates counter EMF, such that once the terminal voltage of the power supply output circuit exceeds a predetermined threshold, a resistor connected in parallel across the power supply is made conductive by the load voltage testing circuit, so that voltage on the power supply side is reduced, bringing about a cut in the voltage differential with respect to the loading terminal, so that power that is being delivered to the load is reduced in the long run.